


Unscripted Lullaby ~ FanVid

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid telling the story of Unscripted Lullaby, my 2014 due South Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscripted Lullaby ~ FanVid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unscripted Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374367) by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29). 



> SPOILER ALERT!!! for my dS C6D bigbang 2014 "Unscripted Lullaby" 
> 
> This video is a teaser for the entire story... so if you don't want to know what happens in the story, you better wait to watch or if you're like me and like to know how a story ends... carry on :)
> 
> Enjoy!

[Unscripted Lullaby](http://vimeo.com/108591540) from [Christina Bunch](http://vimeo.com/user33097174) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
